Constitution Party (Stonewall Federation)
The |Constitution Party was a conservative, borderline libertarian style political party in the Stonewall Federation. It was founded by a group of disgruntled Democrats in coalition with the former Freedom Party in 48 BNE in the Confederate States of America. It was believed the party would never take off, however it became a major political power in the Confederate States Presidential Election of 48 BNE, where their political candidate won. Currently, the party puts a big emphasis on following the constituional boundaries set out in the founding documents. This includes a strong national defense, and a strict hands off policy in regards to the economy. The current chancellor of the Stonewall Federation, Theodore Jackson, is a Constitution Party member. Platform Unlike other parties in other countries with the same name, the Federation's Constitution Party does not place a large emphasis on religion in their party platform. They have a strict attitude that religion is to be determined by each individual and is none of the party's business or the government's business. Fiscal Policy The Constitution Party supports a balanced budget and strongly believes in limiting the scope of government in an effort to avoid the out of control spending seen in the pre-10 BNE Confederate States of America. A major accomplishment under this plank of their platform was the abolishment of income taxes in the Stonewall Republic, which carried over when the government was reorganized under the Stonewall Federation. Instead of an income tax provision, the Constitution Party has pushed through legislation that uses a tariff and excise tax system, along with a flat 4% tax on all sales and services. Social Policy The party has had a strict hands off policy in regards to abortion and same-sex marriage in recent years, believing that the issues are too hotly contested and that there is no solution to appease both sides. However, state and territory party affiliates have publically stated that marriage is strictly between one man and woman; yet other affiliates have stated that the government has no business being involved in dictating a definition of marriage as it is a religious institution. Because of this split in the party over the topic, no official policy or plank has been adopted. The Constitution Party supports the Right to Bear Arms Clause that is continuously under fire by the Republican Party and the Liberal Party. The clause explicibly states that "...the right of the people to keep and bear firearms shall not be infringed... No such law shall be made by Congress prohibiting ownership of firearms, except for violent felons", which validates the Constitution Party's stance on the matter. Notable Party Members Theodore Jackson: Current Chancellor of the Stonewall Federation, who jumped ship from the Federation Whig Party in his 12 NE reelection campaign. Aden Fader: Prior to ending his own political career, Fader was a notable party member from the time he entered public service. He was constantly under fire as the Confederate States President for "adhering to the principles specified under the Constitution". Though since ending his political career, Fader has not renewed his membership in the Constitution Party since 4 NE and is currently listed as "unaffiliated" on the rosters. Mitt Nieos: Current President of the Confederate States of America, who rose from his actions during the UCP Crisis, and previous to that, the Second Confederate War. Current Political Offices The Constitution Party currently holds majorities in the House of Representatives, the Senate, and holds the office of Chancellor of the Stonewall Federation. It also holds the majorities of state legislatures and state governor offices. The Constitution Party holds 15 of the 38 senate seats (the largest majority) and holds 2,000 of the 5,000 representative seats in the House (again, the largest majority). Category:Stonewall Federation